Tree shakers are devices which incorporate rubber clamp jaws associated with a clamping piston/cylinder assembly and the whole arrangement is carried on a shaker head, the shaker head comprising a hydraulic motor and this is driven by hydraulic power from a tractor and drives a mass eccentrically so as to impart shaking. When the device is clamped to the trunk of the tree, the tree is shaken and its fruit, nuts or the like are removed from the tree.
It is desirable that the harvesting should take place as quickly as possible in an orchard, but heretofore tree shakers have been located in front of or at the rear of the tractors which carry them so that it becomes necessary for an operator to drive up to or back up to a tree, clamp the tree, drive the shaking mechanism, release the clamp, back away from the tree and drive on to the next tree. The main object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting whereby a tractor can drive between adjacent rows of trees and can extend the clamping and vibrating head transversely from the tractor, thereby avoiding the continual reversing of the tractor.